


la habilidad de ser obtuso

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, apartadme del ordenador ya, hay fornicio en este fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partir de entonces, todo París se cree autorizado a especular sobre sus vidas privadas. Y Aramis no está exagerando cuando dice <i>todo París</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la habilidad de ser obtuso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> escrito para **serenitydiary** en el kinkmeme de [musketeers_esp](http://musketeers-esp.livejournal.com) @ lj.

 

 

Constance es la primera. O al menos Aramis cree que es la primera. Y el hecho de que no esté seguro se debe a que _todo el mundo_ le hace el dichoso comentario como si él no tuviera un mínimo de decencia humana. Lo cual es cierto, pero nadie tiene por qué darlo por sentado.

La cuestión es que Athos está haciendo entrar en razón a un hombre a puñetazos, D'Artagnan está vigilando desde la ventana por si los asesinos que los persiguen se dejan caer y Constance los está poniendo a parir. Y lleva razón porque se están escondiendo en su casa.

Otra vez.

—Deja de moverte —gruñe Porthos, mientras le ladea la cabeza y le examina un corte bastante feo en el cuello.

Aramis se deja hacer, apoyándose contra la mesa del salón y aguantándose las ganas de golpear algo. Específicamente, a Athos y a su oportunismo. No puede ser que la mierda les llueva de esta manera.

Sisea cuando un paño húmedo le limpia la herida, la cual escuece horrores, y mira a Porthos como si fuera un traidor.

—No seas bruto —le regaña.

Porthos simplemente le sonríe de mala gana y le limpia la herida a consciencia, su respiración sobre las mejillas de Aramis.

—No me toques la moral.

Un carraspeo les hace alzar la vista y allí está Constance, los brazos en jarras y aquella mirada asesina que le da a Aramis un mal fario que no puede con él.

—Cuando acabes de meterle mano a tu mujer —dice la señora Bonacieux con rintintín—, ven a atrancar la puerta.

Ligeramente sorprendido, Porthos parpadea, quedándose donde está y con las manos sobre el cuerpo de Aramis. Impaciente, Constance chasca lo dedos y gruñe un _ahora_. Porthos echa a andar, mirando contrariado a Aramis, quien, igual de desconcertado, se encoge de hombros.

Ahora que lo piensa, sí. Constance es la primera. A partir de entonces, todo París se cree autorizado a especular sobre sus vidas privadas. Y Aramis no está exagerando cuando dice _todo París_.

 

*

 

Si Tréville grita más alto, lo mismo le da un ataque al corazón y se les muere allí mismo. No es precisamente como Athos dijo que iría esta reunión, pero al fin y al cabo, Athos muchas veces no acierta ni a mear en una palangana.

—¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que _no se la liéis_ a los Guardias del Cardenal? —ladra Tréville con los carrillos hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas—. ¿ _Cuántas_?

A su derecha, D'Artagnan parece estar considerando dar una respuesta. Siendo honestos, aunar a D'Artagnan y a Athos fue la peor decisión en la historia de Francia. Con un nada discreto codazo, Aramis consigue que el muchacho cierre la boca.

Lo cual lo pone en el centro de mira de Tréville, claro.

—¡Y _tú_! —brama—. ¿Me puedes explicar _qué puñetas estabas haciendo_?

Aramis alza el mentón y mira a la pared.

—Salvarle el culo a Porthos, señor.

Vale, de acuerdo. Aunar a D'Artagnan, a Athos y a _Aramis_ fue la peor decisión en la historia de Francia.

A su izquierda, Porthos parece estar conteniendo una risotada.

—Salvar a Porthos —repite Tréville con ese tono de voz de madre que está a punto de hacerle el vacío existencial a un hijo de forma violenta—. Porque claramente, Porthos es tu joven prometida en apuros.

El repentino acceso de tos de Porthos no es nada casual. 

—Algunas veces —responde Aramis, apretando los dedos de los pies para no perder el semblante serio.

Tréville pasa la mirada de uno a otro, antes de frotarse la cara con una mano y echar un trago de lo que sea que haya en su jarra. 

—Maldito el día —masculla, la viva imagen de la frustración.

Al otro lado de la fila, Athos asiente gravemente con la cabeza.

 

*

 

La Reina Ana es un símbolo de la delicadeza, de la elegancia y del buen ver. Sobre todo cuando le da la luz del sol de esta manera. Aramis no puede más que hacer reverencias con su sombrero en la mano y dedicarle palabras locuaces.

—Tenéis una estrecha relación con los mosqueteros, ¿no? —pregunta ella.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos son mis hermanos —responde él.

Menos mal que están a solas o las burlas que Aramis se llevaría por esta conversación serían eternas.

—¿Todos? —repite sorprendida Su Majestad, mirando hacia el otro lado del jardín.

Ante el palio del Rey, un grupo de mosqueteros se prepara para hacer las demostraciones habituales. Si hay algo que el Rey Luis adora son los duelos entre sus mosqueteros y Aramis no lo culpa; a él le encanta batirse a duelo.

Lo que es una mala idea es dejar que Athos y Porthos se enfrenten, lo cual parece ser el caso. De la etiqueta de duelo pronto pasan a perseguirse con los estoques en lo alto y a gritarse bravuconadas nada ocurrentes. Sobre todo las de Porthos.

Porthos, que ahora mismo está sin casaca y estirando los brazos, los músculos abultándose sugerentemente bajo la camisa. Unas vistas bastante halagadoras.

La Reina Ana suspira.

—Lo lamento —dice con una sonrisa indescifrable—. Vuestra vida personal no es de mi incumbencia.

Aramis alcanza a hacer una reverencia antes de que Su Majestad se marche caminando por la galería de columnas, dejándolo totalmente a cuadros.

 

*

 

Como D'Artagnan es muy paleto de pueblo (qué se le va a hacer, es lo que tienen los gascones), Aramis no se molesta en recordar el más mínimo detalle sobre su comentario.

No obstante, se asegura de hacer que se caiga de culo en un entrenamiento.

 

*

 

Porthos tiene cero habilidad estética. Cuando no está vestido de forma extravagante, va por la vida como un pordiosero. No es que Aramis le importe especialmente, pero siempre se asegura de que su amigo se pasee por la calle con un mínimo de decencia.

Así que cuando no le está escogiendo la ropa y remendándole las camisas (Porthos es un auténtico negado, incluso si puede robar una faltriquera con una mano atada a la espalda), Aramis se asegura de que lleve la capa bien puesta.

Que es lo que está haciendo ahora.

—¿Pero de dónde ha salido esta mancha? —rechista, dándole la vuelta a la tela azul.

Porthos bufa como un marido paciente.

—Qué más da —susurra—. ¡Si no se ve!

Aramis alza las cejas antes de volver a alisar la tela contra el torso de Porthos y quitarle alguna que otra pelusa del hombro. Bajo sus dedos puede sentir el reconfortante latido del corazón y se halla a sí mismo suspirando.

—Querido, no tienes nada de clase.

Porthos le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Unas botas apresuradas por el pasillo del Palacio les hacen alzar la vista. Athos normalmente tiene cara de pocos amigos y de sentirse incómodo con la vida en general, pero la mirada que les está dedicando en ese instante es aún más pronunciada.

—Os recomiendo que dejéis de hacer eso —dice, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

Varios guardias del Cardenal tienen la mirada fija en ellos, su asiduo semblante de subnormales sin cura mucho más acentuado de lo habitual. Aramis lleva una de sus manos a la empuñadura de su estoque, dejando la otra donde está, sobre la capa de Porthos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Athos abre la boca para responder, pero entonces los mira de hito en hito. Resolla con hastío antes de atusarse la barba.

—Nada —gruñe, volviendo a su característica apatía—. Olvidaos.

Se da media vuelta y da zancadas hasta donde Tréville y D'Artagnan tienen la frente hundida en las palmas de sus respectivas manos.

 

*

 

Constance puede llegar a ser una bruja. Tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia que a Aramis le produce más escalofríos que estar desnudo en mitad del campo en invierno. Y eso que Aramis ha estado desnudo en mitad del campo en invierno.

Sí, Porthos le sujeta las puerta al pasar. ¿Y qué? Constance no tiene por qué alzar la ceja de ese modo y sonreír como un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—Para haberse criado en la Corte de los Milagros, es muy educado —ataja Aramis a tiempo.

Constance asiente de forma exagerada.

—Y que lo digas —responde. Tarda un segundo en acicalarse el pelo (lo cual es innecesario) y se inclina sutilmente hacia Aramis—. Una lástima que desperdicie sus modales sólo contigo.

Constance se va meneando las caderas.

Aramis no sabe si le cae bien o quiere subirla a un bote y soltarla en alta mar.

 

*

 

Cuando D'Artagnan viene a pedirle consejo (y a desvelar todo el entramado porque a veces es torpe de manual), Aramis está remendando una casaca. El muchacho llama a la puerta y pasa sin esperar, tan basto como buen gascón que es.

—Vengo a pedirte tu opinión —anuncia.

Aramis a duras penas levanta la vista del hilo y aguja.

—¿Sobre?

D'Artagnan coge la silla de la esquina y la planta delante de Aramis, dejándose caer sin la más mínima elegancia.

—El amor.

Eso sí que atrae la atención de Aramis como la miel a las moscas. Deja la casaca a un lado y se inclina hacia D'Artagnan, mitad dispuesto a ayudar, mitad muriéndose por reírse de él.

—¿Cómo complacer a una dama? —lo insta—. ¿Cómo dejarla satisfecha?

D'Artagnan pone los ojos en blanco y se repantiga en la silla con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Sé follar —dice crudamente D'Artagnan—. Me interesa más la parte que incluye sentimientos.

Eso sí que Aramis no lo tenía previsto. Será desgraciado. Ni siquiera un sonrojo pudoroso, el crío este.

—Sentimientos —repite, rascándose la cabeza. El chico asiente, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas—. Y me lo preguntas a mí porque...

D'Artagnan se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y a quién si no? ¿A _Athos_? —enfatiza con una flexión de dedos. Aramis le da toda la razón; Athos probablemente le diría que se pegara un tiro y se ahorrara la mierda—. Además, tú eres el de la relación.

Aramis se tiene que estar quedando prematuramente sordo. O quizá tantos golpes en la cabeza le están dejando secuelas. Eso o que D'Artagnan ya no sabe hablar francés con propiedad porque vaya, las cosas que vomita por esa boca son ridículas.

Atusándose el bigote, Aramis carraspea.

—¿Relación? —pregunta—. ¿Qué relación?

El gascón se remueve en su silla.

—Ya sabes —masculla, mirándose de repente las uñas—. _Esa_ relación.

Y sin más, se pone a inspeccionar la calidad de la madera de la silla como si fuera lo más interesante que ha visto en años.

Aramis alucina.

—D'Artagnan —sonríe con paciencia—, lo más parecido a una relación que tengo es comprarle el pan a la muchacha de dos calles más abajo. Y tiene _doce años_.

El chico alza la mirada y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, ya —gruñe, cruzándose de brazos— Y lo tuyo con Porthos son imaginaciones de...

Se calla de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Aramis agradece haber dejado la aguja a un lado porque si no, ya se hubiera traspasado la mano con ella. O peor, se la hubiera clavado inconscientemente a D'Artagnan en el cuello.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Que _qué_ acabas de decir?

D'Artagnan da una palmada cuyo chasquido rebota en las paredes. Sonríe con fuerza, más nervioso que otra cosa.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo mismo Athos sí puede darme consejo, después de todo estuvo casado y eso.

El muchacho se pone de pie y empieza a retroceder hacia la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de Aramis como si éste fuera a saltar sobre él y apuñalarlo en los riñones repetidas veces.

Lo cual está considerando seriamente.

—Ni con un mes tendría suficiente tiempo como para enumerar por qué esa es afirmación está mal en todos los sentidos —gruñe Aramis, levantándose de la cama—. ¿Qué quieres decir con _lo mío con Porthos_?

D'Artagnan alcanza la puerta y hace un saludo con la mano.

—Deberías salir un rato a que te dé el aire, ¿no crees?

Dicho eso, el muy cabrón se esfuma.

 

*

 

Evidentemente, lo más adecuado en una situación como aquella es ir a buscar al tercero en discordia, el cual se encuentra en la taberna, robándole el dinero al pobre idiota que ha decidido retarlo a las cartas.

Aramis tiene que esperar a que Porthos gane antes de quedarse a solas y confesarlo todo sin testigos.

—Se creen que estamos en una relación —murmura, tan despreocupadamente como se lo permite su carácter. Lo cual es mucho.

Porthos asiente con la cabeza, contando el dinero que se ha agenciado de forma fraudulenta y echando un trago.

Aramis suspira.

—Amigo mío, se creen que somos _pareja_.

Porthos se atraganta con el vino y Aramis se siente mucho más satisfecho.

—Perdona —tose—, creo que no te he oído bien.

Se miran durante un rato, como si estuvieran evaluando la situación que se les presenta. Porthos se inclina hacia él, entreabriendo los labios como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo, pero Aramis se encuentra a sí mismo prestándole atención únicamente a aquella boca. Porthos debe darse cuenta porque los ojos se le oscurecen y se inclina aún más.

Y en ese preciso instante, un borracho cae contra la mesa y los interrumpe.

Aramis juega con la pluma de su sombrero y Porthos carraspea.

—No sé de dónde habrán sacado esa idea —dice.

Aramis está completamente de acuerdo.

Porthos y él no son pareja.

 

*

 

Tréville lo lleva mirando un buen rato. Aramis es capaz de intuir las intenciones de la gente que lo observa tan detenidamente. Aunque tampoco es que sea muy difícil porque todo se reduce a dos opciones: gente que quiere acabar en su cama y gente que lo quiere matar. Teniendo en cuenta la cara de indigestión de Tréville, parece ser la última.

—¿Ocurre algo? —acaba cediendo Aramis porque su capitán puede llegar a dar miedo.

Tréville ni se molesta en fingir.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti —contraataca.

Aramis ha tenido conversaciones enigmáticas, pero ésta simplemente las supera a todas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Tréville se ajusta la capa sobre el hombro.

—No le has dicho a Porthos nada en toda la mañana.

Aramis parpadea.

—Llevo despierto tres horas. Aún queda mucho día por delante.

—No lo has _mirado_ en toda la mañana —enfatiza Tréville—. Y vosotros os miráis de tres a cinco veces. Por minuto.

—No sabía que llevaras...

Tréville da una palmada en la barandilla de madera que da a su oficina.

—¿Ocurre algo que yo deba saber o no? —gruñe—. No tengo tiempo para resolver peleas matrimoniales.

Aramis se rasca un lado de la nariz, golpeteando insistentemente su pie contra el suelo. No. No es que ocurra _algo_. Es sólo que han amanecido así. De vez en cuando hace falta mantener las distancias. No es nada malo.

Nada.

—En absoluto —responde Aramis con una sonrisa—. Todo va de perlas.

 

*

 

Todo no va de perlas.

No se han dicho más que los buenos días en la última semana y hasta Athos está preocupado. Y cuando _Athos_ se preocupa, hay conversaciones incómodas de por medio. Usualmente, mientras va borracho.

Así que cuando Aramis lo ve venir tambaleándose hacia él, hace lo que cualquiera en su situación haría: engatusar a las muchachas que tiene alrededor y salir huyendo.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, es una buena jugada. Sobre todo porque acaba no con dos, sino con tres mozas en la cama, lo cual es un nuevo récord hasta para él. No son el estilo de muchachas por las que se suele decantar, pero las tres son de buen ver y no parecen tener pudor alguno. Es más, Aramis está convencido de que el juguete aquí es él.

Una de ellas está sentada sobre su abdomen, alentando (y _manoseando_ , para qué mentir) a la muchacha que sube y baja sobre su polla con movimientos de cadera nada inexpertos. Siendo honestos, Aramis se ha encontrado a pocas mujeres que puedan mantener ese ritmo, así que está bastante impresionado.

La tercera muchacha yace satisfecha a su lado, acariciándolo suavemente mientras las otras dos lo usan como quieren.

Es una gran vuelta de tuerca.

Con un gemido a medio camino de su garganta, Aramis recuerda fugazmente aquella vez en la que Porthos le recomendó hacerlo con tres chicas o más. Que tendría que complacer tantas exigencias que no podría moverse al día siguiente.

Aramis se pregunta si Porthos puede complacer a más de tres chicas.

Aramis se pregunta si Porthos podría complacerlo _a él_. Si lo trataría como a ellas o si lo empujaría sobre la cama, sujetándolo contra el colchón mientras embiste dentro de él. Aramis se pregunta qué cara tendría Porthos si lo viera así, con tres muchachas haciendo lo que quieren con su cuerpo. Se pregunta sí se acercaría en silencio, mientras tres tipos de gemidos agudos resuenan en la habitación. Se pregunta si se sentaría al borde de la cama, le pondría a Aramis una mano grande y áspera en el cuello y le comería la boca.

Aramis se corre pensando en Porthos.

Efectivamente, todo no va de perlas.

 

*

 

—¿Te estás muriendo?

—D'Artagnan, ahora no.

—Es que parece que te estás muriendo.

—No me estoy _muriendo_ , Dios.

—Espero que no me lo pegues.

—Lo que te voy a pegar es una hostia.

—Porthos dijo lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada.

 

*

 

No están enfadados, sólo se están evitando. En realidad, Aramis está evitando a Porthos, pero teniendo en cuenta que no se lo ha cruzado ni una vez, quizá Porthos también lo está evitando a él. Esto hace que Aramis se formule historias ridículas en la cabeza, especialmente alrededor del hecho de que Porthos haya descubierto que Aramis le mira con ganas de comérselo. Lo cual está intentando disimular, pero no sabe si la táctica funciona o no.

La cuestión es que se están ignorando y Aramis sufre internamente.

—Os voy a encerrar en la misma habitación hasta que solucionéis este problema —se queja Athos.

Aramis no sabe cómo decirle que encerrarlos en la misma habitación puede acabar mucho peor. Y con _mucho peor_ Aramis se refiere a terminar de rodillas entre las piernas de Porthos y con los labios alrededor de su polla.

—¿Qué problema? —pregunta, fingiendo ingenuidad.

—Esa expresión no te pega —refunfuña Athos antes de pedir otra jarra de vino.

 

*

 

Dos semanas y Aramis ya echa de menos que Porthos le sujete las puertas, que le deje elegirle la ropa y que se ría con él.

Al final va a ser que D'Artagnan tenía razón.

Si se entera, no va a haber quién le aguante.

 

*

 

Aramis no sabe dónde aprendió este energúmeno a batirse a duelo, pero es una afrenta contra la etiqueta del espadachín. Sí, es verdad que es un esbirro de algún criminal de tres al cuarto, pero al menos podría esforzarse más.

Suspirando, Aramis le da un golpe en la mano con el estoque y su contrincante suelta su arma con un gritito.

—Oh, venga ya —bufa Aramis—. Defiéndete, hombre.

El infeliz parece a punto de mearse encima. Aramis no está nada impresionado.

Alza la mirada y ve a Athos estampándole una botella a otro secuaz en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. No muy lejos, D'Artagnan se enzarza en un duelo de mucha más calidad con el jefe del grupo y Aramis siente celos de que el muchacho siempre acabe teniendo los mejores combates. En cuanto a Porthos, si sus oídos no le fallan, está liquidándose a un considerable número de criminales. A la vez. Y con un madero muy pesado, probablemente.

Siendo honestos, con Porthos todo a su alrededor es una potencial arma mortal.

Lo que devuelve a Aramis a su mediocre adversario.

—¿Por qué os metéis en estos jaleos cuando no sabéis defenderos? —pregunta, insatisfecho.

El hombre tiene las manos en lo alto y está temblando. Aramis se decide a perdonarle la vida porque no habría honor alguno en cargárselo. En ese instante, el hombre enfoca la mirada detrás de Aramis y se queda de piedra.

Es entonces cuando Aramis oye el disparo.

Con la sangre helada, se gira. Un segundo hombre con un puñal en lo alto está a escasos centímetros de él, su pecho tiñéndose de rojo lentamente. Se derrumba como un castillo de naipes y Aramis se encuentra cara a cara con Porthos, quien sostiene un pistolete humeante en la mano.

Aramis lo ve acercarse y mirar al cadáver.

—Atacar por la espalda —gruñe, escupiendo sobre el cuerpo.

Es lo máximo que Porthos le ha dicho en dos semanas y media.

—Hubiera sido divertido verte suturar la herida —responde Aramis automáticamente.

Porthos lo mira durante unos segundos y sonríe de repente, enseñando los dientes en aquella mueca bobalicona que Aramis tanto echaba de menos.

—Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera —contesta con ojos oscurecidos.

Oh.

 _Oh_ , vaya.

—Por favor, no digáis esas cosas en público —gruñe D'Artagnan a sus espaldas.

Eso hace que el muchacho se gane una colleja de Athos y Aramis se estaría riendo a carcajada limpia si no fuera porque tiene el pecho ardiendo y porque Porthos lo está mirando de aquella manera. Así que hace lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo. Coge a Porthos de la casaca y empieza a tirar de él.

—Perdonad —dice en la dirección general de Athos y D'Artagnan—, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes.

La mano de Porthos le roza la cintura con las intenciones claras y Aramis pasa de escuchar la respuesta de sus otros dos amigos.

 

*

 

La habitación está en penumbra y ninguno de los dos se molesta en encender una vela para remediarlo. Un segundo después de haber cerrado la puerta, Aramis se abalanza sobre Porthos, consiguiendo que sus sombreros se caigan con el golpe.

—¿Impaciente? —sonríe Porthos, enredándole los dedos en el cabello.

Aramis lo atrae por la cintura y alza las cejas.

—Perdona si no te cortejo —dice, lamiéndose los labios—, pero hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y con tiempo perdido, Aramis se refiere a _años_.

La boca de Porthos está caliente y húmeda. Se abre contra la de Aramis con gusto, dejando que la lengua se le cuele dentro y succionándola suavemente, casi como si no llevaran prisa.

Aramis siente que le arden hasta la punta de los dedos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encuentra a sí mismo con la espalda contra la pared y a Porthos entre las piernas, sus dedos desabrochándole la hebilla del cinturón. No es precisamente como esperaba que las cosas sucedieran, pero aún así es un inicio prometedor.

—Pensé que yo era quien iba a acabar así —murmura, pasándole a Porthos los dedos por el cabello.

El aludido le levanta un poco la camisa para morderle con suavidad la parte baja del vientre.

—Más tarde, si eso —responde con voz rasposa, su aliento húmedo y ardiente contra la piel.

El cinto y el estoque caen al suelo con un sonido aparatoso, pero Aramis no está prestando atención porque Porthos le baja los pantalones y le acaricia los muslos con manos anchas, como si estuviera recreándose en las vistas que tiene delante. Aramis no lo puede culpar; él mismo está entretenido con las suyas.

Son unas vistas maravillosas.

Está desabrochándose la casaca con lo que se parece demasiado a la desesperación cuando Porthos cierra los labios alrededor de su polla y lame la punta. Se oye a sí mismo murmurar una afirmación con cada giro de aquella lengua, enterrando los dedos en la cabeza de Porthos por tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

Mira hacia abajo, mordiéndose los labios, y lo asalta la idea de que hay algo que falta.

—Quítatela —se oye balbucear.

Porthos alza la mirada, oscura como la brea, pero no se detiene, lamiendo y succionando la polla de Aramis hasta que está tan dura que duele.

—¿Que me quite el qué? —murmura contra la piel, antes de colar una mano entre las piernas de Aramis y masajear sus testículos.

Aramis se humedece los labios, luchando por mantener algo de coherencia.

—La ropa —consigue suspirar.

Porthos le sonríe, ladino. Se aparta de él lo suficiente como para que su boca enrojecida sea una tentación insoportable y empieza a desabrocharse los botones de la casaca lentamente. Ah, o sea que Porthos es de _esos_. Ahora las cosas tienen mucho más sentido. Aramis no puede evitar cogerse la polla y masturbarse mientras Porthos se quita prendas con movimientos ondulantes, su piel morena al alcance de los dedos.

Deberían haber encendido una vela.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta Porthos cuando se quita la camisa del todo, dejándola caer al suelo sobre su casaca, su cinto y sus armas.

Desde donde está, Aramis puede distinguir las cicatrices de heridas que ha suturado él y se le hace agua la boca.

—Mucho —jadea, su pulgar jugando con la humedad en la punta de su polla.

Con la respiración agitada, Porthos se inclina hacia adelante, abre ligeramente los labios y mira a Aramis con obediencia, como si estuviera esperando...

 _Oh_.

Vaya.

Esa mirada lo acaba de arruinar para siempre.

La mano libre de Aramis se enreda en cabello rizado y la otra guía su polla dentro de la boca expectante de Porthos, su pulgar acariciando la mejilla para sentirse dentro de aquella humedad y calor.

Es. Es _demasiado_. La forma en la que Porthos se hace con el control como si esto fuera lo que más le gusta hacer en el mundo. La forma en la que enrosca la lengua y chupa como si Aramis fuera algo para saborear. La forma en la que hace reverberar el sonido desde el fondo de la garganta, obligando a Aramis a apretar los dedos de los pies para no correrse allí mismo.

—Necesito —murmura de repente, los labios secos— que me sujetes contra la cama —y todas las fantasías de las últimas semanas pasan delante de sus ojos—. Necesito que me _uses_.

Porthos le clava la mirada, respirando con dificultad.

Aramis no puede evitar gemir.

—¿Qué más? —lo apura su amigo—. _Aramis_.

La saliva de Porthos le resbala por la polla y, Dios. _Diosdiosdiosdiosdios_. Aramis abre las piernas todo lo que le permiten las prendas alrededor de sus tobillos y Porthos automáticamente se recoloca, presionando su torso desnudo contra los muslos de Aramis.

—Necesito follarte contra la pared —masculla, ríe, _llora_ —. No sabes...

Porthos se aparta un segundo para escupir en su mano derecha y colarla entre sus propios pantalones, jadeando de placer al cerrarla alrededor de su polla. Aramis le tira un poco del pelo, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer cuando las pestañas de Porthos se cierran durante unos segundos, recreándose en las fantasías.

Cambio de parecer: _esa_ imagen lo acaba de arruinar para siempre.

—Sigue —ordena Porthos entrecortadamente, su mano izquierda guiando a Aramis hacia su boca una vez más.

Aramis no sabe por dónde _empezar_ , cientos de imaginaciones y escenarios dando vueltas en su cabeza y caldeándole la sangre.

Los sonidos húmedos lo distraen y su mano pasa del cabello de Porthos, a su nuca, a su hombro, donde se encuentra una de las cicatrices que él mismo ha marcado ahí.

—La Corte estaría escandalizada —murmura, arqueando la espalda—. No tienes idea de lo flexible que puedo llegar a ser.

La mano libre de Porthos busca la de Aramis y la coloca sobre su cabeza, antes de quedarse quieto y mirarlo con ojos que podrían prenderle fuego.

Aramis puede ser denso en muchísimas cosas, pero no en esto. En esto es un entendido de los más hábiles. Así que jadeando descontroladamente, sujeta a Porthos y embiste lentamente dentro de su boca, dejando escapar gemidos entrecortados cada vez que Porthos acompaña el movimiento.

Verse a sí mismo entrar y salir lo hace temblar, pero lo que consigue que se corra es Porthos, con los pantalones finalmente por los muslos y su mano resbalando sobre su polla.

Para qué iba Aramis a querer tres muchachas en su cama cuando tiene a Porthos.

Su respiración le falla, gemidos húmedos en staccato que resuenan por la habitación junto a otros sonidos mucho más obscenos.

— _Porthos_ —jadea como única advertencia antes de que sus músculos se tensen y se corra en aquella boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Embiste un par de veces más hasta que todo empieza a doler y el blanco tras sus retinas se va volviendo negro. Aún jadeando, siente cómo Porthos se separa con suavidad y se incorpora. Aramis le oye escupir y ahoga una risa.

Típico de Porthos.

—No eres nada caballeroso —ríe, entreabriendo un ojo y viendo la sonrisa brillante de Porthos.

—El de los modales es Athos, no yo.

Los brazos de Porthos se enroscan alrededor de su cintura y Aramis aún lo puede sentir duro contra sus caderas.

—¿Te echo una mano? —sonríe, pícaro.

Porthos le da un beso en el cuello.

—Me habías prometido una boca, si no recuerdo mal.

Aramis suelta una carcajada, hundiendo la cara en el hombro desnudo que tiene delante y aspirando el olor a cuero, especias y _Porthos_.

—No va a haber quien aguante a D'Artagnan —ríe, acariciando la ancha espalda bajo sus dedos.

Porthos le muerde la oreja, frotándose inconscientemente contra Aramis.

—¿D'Artagnan? —repite—. Más bien _Constance_.

Mierda.

Aramis se había olvidado de Constance.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> qué es un fic corto omg


End file.
